Srednalfian religions
The people living in the county of Srednalf have 2 religions, the Endhruin Code and the Nuvalith. Endhruin Code Nuvalith Gods Serafina, Goddess of Life Serafina is the allmother, she gave birth to all the other gods and thus is revered as the highest deity in the Srednalfian religions. She rules over Sanctuary, the realm where the Gods of Moral reside. Aqua, Goddess of Water Aqua is one of the four Gods of Creation, she introduced water to the world to sustain the needs of Life. Blaze, God of Fire Blaze is one of the four Gods of Creation, he was the last to add something to the Creation but by doing so created fear. Due to the fear creations had of him her tore himself apart and created Azul by doing so. Azul, God of War Created from a torn half of Blaze, Azul is the God of War. While not aiding in the Creation he was a valuable asset during the battles fought between Sanctuary and Gehenna. Terra, God of Earth Terra is one of the four Gods of Creation, he created the entire world and thus started the Creation, a task given to them by Serafina. Arkhan, God of Smithing Arkhan is a God created by his father Terra, Arkhan gained the trait to bend metals and thus was called the God of Smithing. Zephyra, Goddess of Wind Zephyra is one of the four Gods of Creation, she added wind to the world to spread the seeds of creation. Luxea, Goddess of Truth Luxea, the Goddess of Truth, also known as the Savior of Sanctuary, was an important god during the war between Gehenna and Sanctuary as she discovered Gehenna in time to warn Serafina to create an army. If not for her Sanctuary would have never amassed an army and would have fallen before the hordes of Gehenna. Esirae, Goddess of Wisdom Esirae is the Goddess of Wisdom, she played an important role during the war between Sanctuary and Gehenna as she provided counsel to Azul and Serafina during the many battles and even after the war. Mhirani, Goddess of Healing Mhirani was the last God to be born, she healed the world after the damage done by the war between Gehenna and Sanctuary and was born out of the tears of Serafina. Anifares, Goddess of Deception Anifares was born out of the reflection of Serafina, she accidently came into existance when Serafina looked into her Mirror of Truth. Anifares received her title after she was able to deceive Serafina that she was her reflection in the mirror but eventually escaped. She ruled Gehenna, where the Gods of Ruin reside. Anifares was destroyed at the end of the Battle of Sanctuary when Serafina destroyed the Mirror of Truth by throwing it out of the Divine Palace. Arin, God of Death Oria, Goddess of Corruption Silencia,Goddess of Silence Asral, God of Sin Eshutad, God of Shadows Alnoreh, Goddess of Disease Elasar, God of Envy Aponar, God of Greed Sephulial, Goddess of Lust. History Long before time began to flow, gods reigned over the world. It all started with the allmother, Serafina, who in her wisdom created Life, hence her name. From Life itself there came her children, Aqua, Blaze, Terra and Zephyra. Her two daughters and sons created the world. Terra created mountains, hills, valleys and all the materials we use to improve our way of life. Aqua brought us water, both salt and sweet, so that all life could drink and survive. Zephyra brought wind, music of the world, to spread the seeds of life across the world. Blaze thought everything was already perfect as it was and could not think of a way to improve the Creation. His brother and sisters were eventually able to convince him to create something to further complete the Creation, thus he created fire, that which protects us from evil creatures, but inflicts fear upon those who are harmed. Knowing that his creation was both loved and feared he tore himself in two and healed himself, the part which he used to store all his power and knowledge still bears the name he once had, while the other half, known for inflicting fear upon the hearts of mortals, was known as Azul, the God of War. As he is a part of Blaze he is seen as his son. When Serafina saw what her children had created she spread the seeds of life on the world, every creature that exists was born that day, be they evil or good, ugly or beautiful, violent or peaceful, Serafina created them all. She wished to know what would become of the world and looked inside the Mirror of Truth to discover the outcome, not realising that she created Anifares in the proces. Serafina saw that life would soon come to fruitation and that she and the gods could retreat to the Sanctuary to rest. However, Anifares deluded Serfina for decades waiting for the right time to leave the Mirror of Truth, and when she escaped it she too created a god. His name was Arin, the God of Death, Corruptor of Flesh. Anifares created her own dimension to escape death and the wrath of Serafina, she named it Gehenna. There she created the Gods of Ruin, a collection of anti-Gods. Along with Arin, Oria was created with whom Arin made the Gods of Ruin You had Silencia the Goddess of Silence, Asral the God of Sin, Eshutad the God of Shadows, Alnoreh the Goddess of Disease, Elasar the God of Envy, Aponar the God of Greed and Sephulial the Goddess of Lust. Together they enlarged Gehenna and created the spawns that roam it, hellish creatures whom never admired the daylight until the Release. While not her ultimate plan, Anifares set her sights upon Sanctuary to destroy it one day. Serafina never discovered the actions of Anifares, neither did she know of her existance, until one of her children, Luxea, discovered their plot. When she informed Serafina about Gehenna, Anifares and the demons they created, she was filled with rage and gathered her children and all that they created. She, in her turn, informed them of what had happened and asked them to arm their sons and daughters to wage war, for their future survival. But while they were preparing for war, Anifares had taken notice of the actions inside Sanctuary and decided to strike early, she opened the gates of Gehenna to unleash the hordes of demonic spawns inside. Hundreds of millions, if not billions, of foul creatures ventured out into the world, killing everything in their path to reach Sanctuary. The Battle of the Spike, a battle prior to the Battle of Sanctuary, occured on the world where forces of Serafina rushed out to counter the attack performed by Anifares. Fearing that any of her children might get hurt, Serafina denied her children to participate in the first major battle. The Battle of the Spike's outcome was quickly decided when Anifares joined the fight, using almost the same powers Serafina has, she obliterated her foes. The Sacred Spike was captured by the forces from Gehenna. Serafina feared the thought that Anifares could enter Sanctuary and ordered to destroy the Sacred Spike, however, the daughter of Zephyra, Esirae, convinced her to keep it intact and fight Anifares before the gates of Sanctuary. Following Esirae's guidance, Serafina gathered the remaining armies before the gates. Together, she and her children stood their ground proud and couragiously. But just like the Battle of the Spike, all was going well until Anifares showed up. At the sight of Anifares much of the army of Serafina ran out of fear, knowing that this battle decides the outcome of the Creation she fought Anifares with her children. One by one the Gods of Ruin were wounded and fled the battle, but Anifares remained and continued to fight, both armies were almost completally destroyed but yet they fought. Eventually Serafina gave in and retreated from the battle with her children behind the gates of Sanctuary. Knowing that they could not escape, Anifares kept control of the Sacred Spike and build a new army to destroy Sanctuary and kill the gods. Gaining counsel from her children, Serafina tried to find a plan to win the war, none of them had a plausible plan without the necesarry troops. After a decade Anifares returned with her army, and as planned she lay siege to Sanctuary and breached its gates, her hordes flooding through the realm of the gods and slaying all creatures they gathered from the world to keep safe. The gods retreated to the Divine Palace where they, the remainder of the army, the Divine Guardians and many of the creatures of the world were hiding. Serafina turned her last hope to the Mirror of Truth which she hadn't used since all went well in the world, there she discovered the origin of Anifares when she saw that her reflection wasn't there. She took the mirror to a balcony and began shouting in the direction of the burning cities. "I am Serafina the Allmother, Goddess of Life, you are a deceiver and came forth from my image! See how the mistress of Life at long last takes Life!", she then threw the mirror away, Anifares who became suspicious of Serafina's intentions tried to save the mirror, it shattered into thousands of small bits when it reached the ground. And along with the mirror, Anifares too shattered into thousands of fragments. Realising their creator is dead, the armies of Gehenna and the remaining Gods of Ruin fell back and closed the gates forever. While Serafina looked upon Sanctuary, and the world beneath it, how it all burned, she cried. Out of Her tears came Mhirani, Goddess of Healing. Mhirani had the same appearance as Aqua, as she came forth of water. Mhirani undid almost all of the damage in the world, she left the Sacred Spike in the same condition and advised Serafina to do the necesary. Destroy the Spike to deny Gehenna access to the world. Knowing all too well that by doing this even Sanctuary lost access to the world, she agreed. Once they were done rebuilding all that was destroyed, and once everything was reseeded they destroyed the Spike. Now, all that remains of their existance is their mentioning, which is brought forth by religion. When they destroyed the Spike, the timeline as we know it started. Category:County of Srednalf Category:Religion